Restless Night
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Kagome can't sleep. So what does she do? Summon Inuyasha of course! Interesting questions. Inuyasha's mother, and a confession. XD FLUFF WARNING!One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**DEDICATION: I'd like to dedicate this to a very special friend of mines, **DarkInuyashaangel101. **She's such a great person and I really felt that this should be dedicated to you buddy. So to you, dearest Ali, I present**

**Restless Night**

**By: Sarabi-Chan**

There was a cooling breeze that whispered through the trees. Kagome lay underneath a huge tree in her sleeping bag. A tree that which Inuyasha occupied. She couldn't sleep at all. Why? She didn't have the faintest clue.

But she knew she had to something to wear her out.

And there was only one thing left to do.

"Inuyasha?", she called uncertainly up to the dark limbs of the huge tree.

There was a sudden soft gush of wind as Inuyasha appeared, golden eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness.

"What is it wench?", he asked gruffly.

Suddenly Kagome felt very silly. "I can't sleep"

"And how is that my problem?"

Kagome shot him a glare. "Do you want an agitated miko who hasn't been home in days, traveling with you??"

There was an audible gulp. "No…"

"Then have a seat here. I just want to talk"

There was a heavy sigh and another gush of cool air as Inuyasha sat, arms crossed. Kagome proceeded to turn over and stare up at him.

Seconds ticked by until….

"….What are you staring at because its ticking me off!"

More staring. More ticking seconds. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes knitted together in concentration. And suddenly he had an uneasy feeling. _She's concentrating…too hard…is she trying to purify me!?_

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he stiffened, afraid to move. It was silent. Not even the birds were chirping any more.

"I don't understand", finally Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped and toppled over in shock before regaining himself and sitting up right. Clearing his throat, he attempted to look like his grumpy old self.

"Get what wench?"

Kagome sat up and stared directly at him.

"Inuyasha…why do you sit up in a tree every time we stay the night somewhere?"

"I don't stay in a tree every night", he replied simply.

"Ok, I'm going to rephrase that", she said, "Why do you never sleep with us?"

Inuyasha looked over at her and shrugged. "I'm watching out for you guys. That means I have to be alert at all times"

Kagome frowned deeply. "But everyone needs sleep. How do you do it?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "We're not talking. You're asking questions"

Kagome's eye twitched violently in agitation.

"Every couple of weeks we stay at Kaede's village right?", he immediately blurted, seeing the deranged look in her eyes, "That's the only time I feel safe enough to leave you guys well being in the hands of someone else other than me"

Kagome made a face and nodded then pulled a sweet smile in his direction.

"Awwww you care…"

"Keh…whatever"

After Inuyasha's oh so intelligent comment, there was silence. Inuyasha's eyes traveled up to the stars above and stayed there. Thinking.

"What are you feeling?", Kagome whispered, studying him closely.

"Why?", he said, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful view of the stars.

"Because. I just want to know"

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh and sighed even heavier when she asked the next question. "What are you thinking?"

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy enough. Besides", she murmured. "Want to know what I'm thinking?"

"And what, pray tell, would that be," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That your mother would be proud", came her whisper.

That seriously caught him off guard. Inuyasha's mind slid instantly to his mother and his ears droop a little. His shoulder slumped slightly as he thought of the wonderful woman who tried to hard for him.

And after realizing that he was looking soft, he straightened up and turned away.

"Now what would make you think that?"

Kagome sat up and moved to be in front of him.

"Because. I'm pretty sure she's looking at her son from heaven and thinking, "I've raised one strong boy. He's strong yet a little soft", at this she received a small growl in protest but she kept going, "A determined young man. And loyal."

Inuyasha's ears stayed perked up at her words, feeling his heart ache slightly.

"Why would you think she thinks that?", he scoffed. "I'm a hanyou, remember?"

"I think that because she's your mother and I think the same thing".

She reached forward and turned his face toward hers. "And as for being a hanyou. Your mother didn't care. You were her baby and she cared for you. As for me? I never once cared Inuyasha. And neither does the rest of the group"

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare into her big brown eyes. They told him everything he needed to be told. The truth. That, just like his mother had told him, there are people out there who care.

"Kagome…"

And in that instant. Inuyasha saw his mother. His mother who so often was there for him. Held him when he cried and cheered for him whenever he trained. The woman he so much pined to be with him. To see him through the toughest of times and the harshest of battles.

No longer able to resist the urge anymore, he pulled her forward into a hug.

"Kagome…..thank you…"

"Inuyasha?", she questioned at his behavior.

Nuzzling his face into her neck and inhaling the sweet scent of Sakura blossoms and vanilla, he tightened his hold on her, as if afraid of letting go.

"I never knew you saw that in me. I thought…..I thought…", his voice broke slightly, "I thought the only person who saw me so deeply…was my mother…."

Kagome brought her hands up and put them both on each side of his face, pulling back.

"Its as plan as day to us all here. We've come to love you Inuyasha. You're our friend. You're my friend….I love you with all my heart."

Kagome hesitated as she noticed the large size of Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I know ….you don't feel the same. I shouldn't have said that…"

Kagome hung her head low and proceeded back to her sleeping bag. She never made it. Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her softly back to him.

"Do you mean it?", he asked gruffly, staring at the ground.

"…yes..", Kagome answered quietly. After a few moments of silence, Kagome chose to look up only to be met with Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome was in shock before she actually leaned into the kiss. The kiss was so sweet and so pure that Kagome and Inuyasha were slightly disappointed when it came to an end.

"I love you too Kagome…"

Inuyasha stared straight into Kagome's eyes, allowing her this time, to view him. His whole life.

Kagome stared back, taking it all in and finally, she reached out a hand to touch the side of his face gently. He caught the hand and allowed it to trail his face. Reaching forward oh so gently he pulled her into a his lap and allowed her to get comfortable.

"Stay with me," he murmured into her ear.

"For eternity. I promise", she whispered back. Within moments she was asleep.

Now officially his Kagome. He was complete. Although, without warning, a memory invaded his thoughts.

_Inuyasha dearest. You'll know you've found the right girl when she can see you as I see you and yet, see you as your enemies do and love you anyways. That's the one you want to keep. That's the one who'll have you forever. Despite your stubborn ways--Inuyasha? Are you even listening? _

**Young Inuyasha bounded off to play, seemingly oblivious to his mothers word. She simply sighed and watched her young boy play. Her heart swelling with pride and laughing to herself. "He doesn't sit still for very long. I'm surprised he listens to anything I say…"**

Inuyasha blinked and stared down at Kagome. "Oh mother…I listened. I just never realized how right you were until now"

And with that thought in mind, he was peaceful and content. The raging storm within him settled to nothing and he yawned. He allowed him self only this one time, to be whisked away into a time of sleep.

He had finally found where he belonged.

And all because Kagome couldn't sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, its me, Sarabi-chan. Its offically 1:11Am where I live right now. I couldn't sleep and I decided to write away my time. Thist cute little one shot came to mind so yeah. lol. Its the longest thing I've ever written. Over 1,000 words. Amazing. I really do think my power is one-shots, Ne?

Alright you guys, we'll I've finally tired myself out so I'm going to bed.

Sincerely,

Sarabi-chan.


End file.
